Company
by HecateA
Summary: Julia knew to expect company, but she didn't expect it to be so... well... wet and furry. Oneshot. The Adventure Zone, Balance-arc fanfic, featuring Julia/Magnus because I am sad forever.


**Author's Note: **What am I doing writing fanfiction about a podcast, you might be asking? Processing my very raw feelings, that's what. I know I'm about 12 years behind on this show (I just hit the finale of _Amnesty'_s experimental arc), but it was recommended by someone in my DnD party and god _damn _is it every good. Enjoy watching me be sad about my daughter Julia Burnsides forever!

**Disclaimer: **Bless the McElroy family for making these characters.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Stacked with:** MC4A; Eternal Rhapsody; Summer Bingo

**Individual Challenge(s): **Seeds; Tissue Warning; No Need For Calendars; New Fandom Smell; More than Earth; Themes and Things A (Death); Themes and Things B (Surprise); Advice From the Mug; Ethnic and Present; In a Flash

**Representation(s): **Astral plane

**Bonus challenge(s): **A Long Dog; Eternal Boredom; Second Verse (Tomorrow's Shade); Chorus (Ladylike)

**Tertiary bonus challenge: **NA

**Word Count: **703

* * *

_**Summer Bingo **_

**Space Address (Prompt):** 2E (Storm)

* * *

**Company**

_For all the love you've left behind_

_You can have mine_

-Call It Dreaming, Iron and Wine

At first, Julia assumed that the ruckus downstairs was a loose board or tarp knocking against the window. She'd known the wind coming in from across the lake to reach wicked speeds, and she _had _left the cottage's main floor in something of a tarp-and-plywood anarchy since the last storm's damage. There was little she could do until the rain outside calmed down

The fact that Bear sat up in bed and got all growly convinced her that an investigation was due. Bear had been trained well enough not to growl unless it was important. Besides, the angsty bloodhound's pacing around was upsetting the mattress' balance, anyways.

She peeled herself out of bed, and noncommittally made the bed—partially convinced that she'd be back there shortly, possibly with a cup of tea this time. The thought gave her the energy to tie her corkscrew curls back with a scarf and slip on a tunic, which she cinched with her tool belt before padding downstairs barefoot.

She yawned as she made her way to the door, stopping lazily to stoke the dying fire in the hearth. As soon as she had cracked the front door open just a sliver, a very wet, very shaggy dog rushed in.

The dog happily barked and ran in circles around the cottage's open floor. It sniffed and pawed at Bear playfully before launching itself into another frenzied lap, leaving footprints absolutely everywhere. More than anything, the dog looked happy to see Julia. When it was done investigating its new surroundings, it came straight to her, plopping its front paws on her chest.

"Hello," she laughed, rubbing her hands over the dog's head, which only made it pant even more excitedly. Looking at it properly now that it wasn't bouncing off the walls in excitement, she was rather sure that it was a Scottish deer hound. "Hello. It's a pleasure to see you too, whoever you are. Oh, that's good luck, you've got a collar on you…"

She pushed the dog off of her and set a bowl of water down for it. It lapped it up happily, and Julia sat on the floor next to him.

The dog's collar was a plain leather thing, with a single medallion surrounded by carved wooden beads. When she saw them, her heart sank. She'd had a bracelet made of those same beads once, intricately and painstakingly and lovingly made by… it couldn't be.

She twisted the dog's collar around so that she could have a look at the medallion.

JOHANN

Hammer and Tails

M.B.

She smiled. And so it _could_ be.

The dog quenched his first and turned back to her, panting expectantly.

"And so you're Mr. Johann," she said. The dog barked excitedly, and then sat nicely.

"So well-trained," she said. "I'm sorry it took me so long to let you in, Mr. I promise I'll make it up to you… Maybe we'll all have steak tonight."

That got Bear's attention, but Johann seemed to know all about steak too from the looks of him. She put one hand on top of the dog's head and one hand underneath its muzzle. She rubbed and rubbed, moving her hands around until she found the dog's favourite spot. She laughed. "You like that, do you? You like that? Well I'm happy to have you here as company, Mr. Bear and I will be so happy to have you with us. And you must be announcing more company, aren't you?"

Johann, of course, didn't have an answer but Julia smiled to herself.

"Well you know what?" she told Johann. "He'll be happy to see you too, once he gets here. And until then, I'll take care of you. There's plenty of room for you to join us, and unlike a certain someone, I won't snore if you decide to sleep upstairs in the bedroom."

Johann bounced away to go play with Bear, and Julia set the kettle to boil before leaning back on the counter to watch the two dogs go at it.

She couldn't wait to hear that snoring again—but barking was a good start.


End file.
